Promis, je trouverais
by Steedwald
Summary: "Parce que j'écris tout ce que je ne sais pas dire." OS annexe à Under the iron et Madness is coming, Penguin x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey~**

Alors un petit one-shot sur Penguin, une grande première pour moi x)

C'est en quelque sorte un journal tenu par Penguin, et qui relate ses impressions et sentiments après Under the iron, et pendant Madness is coming. Donc il peut y avoir une suite possible au one-shot, quand j'aurais bien avancé, mais voici pour le moment.

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de One Piece ne m'appartient pas !

Et j'oubliais ! Apparition de Sacha Barnet, un OC créé par Nocturnis-Lepus ! (Kya kya kya on les tient nos tourtereaux *^*)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Parce que j'écris tout ce que je ne sais pas dire."

 **Promis, je trouverais**

La femme que j'ai aimée s'appelle Lydia. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi cette phrase est écrite au passé. Non, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime plus, c'est elle qui n'est plus là pour m'aimer. Mais encore, m'a-t-elle jamais aimé ?

Cette Lydia dont je parle, je regrette sincèrement de ne pas l'avoir à côté de moi en ce moment, pour vous écrire.

Cette Lydia m'avait détesté au premier regard. Son seul prétexte pour me tourner le dos était ma profession, "détestable" selon elle, de pirate. Que pouvais-je y faire ? Pirate n'est pas assassin, même si j'avoue ne pas égaler la pureté d'un ange. Et d'une telle manière c'est plus facile pour me trouver tous les défauts du monde. Elle se plaisait à me manipuler, je disais rien, elle souffrait en silence. Lydia n'est pas qu'une ensorceleuse, j'en était convaincu et j'en reste sûr aujourd'hui. Si elle l'avait été jamais je n'aurais vu les cendres de sa peau blanche.

Et ça n'est pas pour me rassurer, mais cet amour n'avait été que l'affaire de quelques jours. Je n'ai pas pu lui avouer mes sentiments, même si elle devait s'en douter, et elle, qu'importe sa raison de vivre n'avait pas trouvé le bonheur. Je ne connaissais même pas son rêve. Qu'aurais-je pu faire pour elle, moi, le pirate ?

Personne n'avait pu quitter le manoir indemne. Comme un pacte avec le diable on y laisse tous une part de notre âme en passant. Mes jambes ne cessaient de flancher sur le chemin du retour. Shachi me rattrapait, je tombai encore… Le chagrin me sciait les pieds. Je me sentais faible, alors que devant moi, ayant autant perdu, le capitaine avançait tête haute. Je m'en rappellerai toujours. Il n'était plus qu'une statue sans voix, que le poids du titre faisait avancer, mais sans-cœur. Son regard figé vous crevait sur place. Et sous ses ongles il grattait le sang resté collé à lui. Un sang imaginaire parfois. Je n'ai jamais osé dire quoi que ce soit de ces petits gestes qui trahissaient sa lucidité d'antan. Comme pour marquer le deuil nous avons été au submersible ensemble en silence, sommes partis dans cette même cérémonie, et avons passé quelques jours, silencieux, au rythme de la mélancolie de Law. Le bruit n'avait pu nous habiter que lorsqu'il sembla assez sain d'esprit pour parler.

Encore, je n'ai rien dit. J'étais pareil, exactement pareil. Ce même besoin de rester immobile à fixer un point et me laisser emporter dans un monde personnel, afin de retrouver, même en rêve, ce que j'ai détruit. Je vois Lydia. Je m'imagine que le capitaine voit Krys. De temps à autre, s'il n'est pas trop maussade et que Bepo parvient à le sortir de sa cabine, je l'aperçois faire le tour complet du sous-marin, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Quand on ne le connaît pas bien on a du mal à y croire. Comment un homme si insensible, froid, pourrait être affecté ? Je m'estime finalement chanceux de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour elle, ça n'aurait rendu l'adieu que plus difficile. Et en sachant à quel point je suis en colère contre moi-même je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que c'est pour le capitaine. Krys-chan nous aimait. Son innocence ne lui avait pas permis de juger les pirates que nous sommes et lui aura coûté des vies.

Cela peut paraître étrange mais plus j'y pense et plus j'approuve le choix de Law. Ce n'est pas de la cruauté mais du courage ! Bien que je me souvienne de chaque flamme, chaque crépitement, j'admire aujourd'hui et encore plus sa force. Ce que j'ai compris ce soir-là, c'est que le capitaine nous a tous ôté une douleur, mais a gardé la sienne. Il a laissé en suspens le sort de Krys. "Est-elle en vie ?" Cette même question m'aurait aussi poursuivi si Lydia n'avait pas été consumée par le feu. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour elle, elle est mieux libre.

Je la vois parfois le soir dans la chambre que je partage avec Shachi. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes, elle passe derrière moi, derrière lui, et s'en va. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je m'en remets, plus je me redécouvre des sentiments humains et elle disparaît. Comme si me remettre à vivre la tuait ! J'ai mal mais je me force à redevenir un homme.

Sept mois sans capitaine sont passés. Law est certes, de moins en moins mélancolique et fantomatique, c'est nous qui avançons, en espérant qu'il reste à côté de nous. Lydia ne m'apparaît plus. J'avoue que ça me soulage. Je me souviendrais d'elle pour le restant de mes jours c'est sûr, peut-être que je n'aimerais plus jamais une femme, aussi, mais ça me va comme ça.

La petite flamme qui manquait aux Heart s'est brusquement ravivée dans une journée qui nous semblait pourtant identique aux autres. Le capitaine n'a pas eu besoin des pattes de Bepo pour se traîner lui-même hors de sa chambre, même aller dehors ! On était tous choqués. Mais on se sentait tous revivre, en même temps que lui. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il me demanda de l'accompagner, ce que je faisais avec plaisir. J'en profitai pour lui exprimer mon soutien, ça n'était rien dans ses oreilles, et il mit vite fin à la conversation. Enfin, je suppose que c'est normal. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta près d'une ruelle mal éclairée et me demanda de partir. Je connaissais bien son intention d'y aller, se soûler ou autre chose de moins glorieux encore, alors je tentai une fois de le raisonner mais abandonnai vite le combat et rentrai au sous-marin le coeur lourd.

La première nuit il est revenu. J'étais vraiment soulagé ! Je craignais qu'il ne commette, faute de lucidité, des conneries qu'il ne saurait réparer. Mais non, il est revenu l'air tendu et préoccupé. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander pourquoi ou ce qu'il avait fait, et personne n'osa d'ailleurs. Le lendemain, seulement une ou deux heures après le lever du soleil il était parti on ne sait où. On se doutait qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais il semblait un peu mieux. Alors même Bepo pourtant très inquiet n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Ce soir-là il n'est pas revenu, non. On a eu tort. Je me suis couché sans trouver le sommeil. Et si c'était ma faute ? Si je lui avais rappelé le cauchemar de la nuit Rouge ? J'ose même pas y penser. Pourtant je ne fais que ça ! Shachi me dit de pas m'inquiéter et qu'il reviendra, comme toujours, mais je suis pas sûr. Et j'avais raison. Ce n'est pas lui qui est revenu. C'est _elle._ Elle avançait tête haute. On était figés et on s'attendait tous à un regard meurtrier. Car on l'a mérité ! Le choc nous clouait les pieds au sol, elle nous enlaçait, prête à pleurer comme à des retrouvailles d'amis. J'arrivais pas à le croire, et maintenant que j'y crois c'est déjà fini. Aucun de nous ne sait précisément ce qui l'a forcée à partir, mais on suspecte ce salop en plumes rose d'y être pour quelque chose !

Évidemment ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un simple au revoir. Une réaction en chaîne se produisait encore, Law reprenait son manège macabre dans sa chambre. C'en était trop. C'était insupportable ! Est-ce que c'était ça, l'aventure dont on rêvait ?! Des bouteilles éclatées contre les murs de sa cabine ? Et on se sent tous encore plus nuls de le laisser faire. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ce que ce soit Sacha qui se révolte. Je me rappelle ses grands yeux vifs qui s'étaient éveillés de rage dans la salle à manger. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si violente, elle qui me semble parfois timide à éviter mon regard constamment, ce qu'elle ne fait d'ailleurs pas avec les autres. Cette manière dont elle l'avait forcé à voir la vérité en face m'avait fortement impressionné. J'étais resté la bouche entrouverte, l'air aussi ahuri et choqué que les autres. Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir la lionne du Heart aux explosifs planqués sous le matelas ? Sacha est magnifique ! Mais elle ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux…

Je m'en contente, je me dis qu'elle est peut-être intimidée, et je ne manque pas de la remercier pour ce courage que nous n'avons pas eu. Elle hoche la tête, l'air de rien, et part avec un minuscule sourire qu'elle cache dans sa masse de cheveux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas… Et ce n'est pas que sa force qui me fait perdre les mots ! Quand elle est soudain apparue, enragée, moi je ruminai mes céréales en songeant encore et toujours à Lydia. Une Lydia qui s'était vite effacée devant l'assurance de Sacha. J'ai bien une raison de l'écrire, comme j'écris tout ce que je ne peux dire. On n'a jamais cessé de nous inculquer la loi des vagues : qui partent et reviennent à leur guise. Je sais également avoir un fond pervers, et je ne m'en cache pas. Cependant je sais à quoi rime fidélité, et mes sentiments pour la cyborg blonde n'avaient rien d'égarés. Ce que j'ai eu dans la poitrine y reste depuis, mais la mélancolie s'en sépare. Cet amour est devenu un souvenir comme il aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps. L'avantage d'un souvenir est que l'on peut construire par-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Et on ne le détruit pas.

Le petit-déjeuner avait perdu son absurdité. Pourquoi mâcher des céréales que je n'aime pas ? Je préférais largement croquer avec la rousse le chocolat aux noisettes. C'était doux, sucré, et il fallait y aller doucement pour éviter un goût amer, comme avec la pyromane. Ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil de l'autre côté, et je la devinai dans l'embarras sans savoir pourquoi. Le sourire en coin de Shachi ne devait pas l'aider non plus. Elle finit par s'en aller la première, comme toujours. Mais pour la première fois je la gardai dans ma mémoire et ancrée dans un sourire.

Alors voici une dernière chose qu'il me faudra écrire à tout prix : Sacha n'est pas Lydia. Et qu'importe le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu confondre la blonde avec une autre pour déculpabiliser, je ne le ferais pas à Sacha. Je ne pourrais d'ailleurs pas. La rousse a beau être plus enflammée, et un peu plus en chair aussi, son image m'attire autant, et d'une autre manière que la cyborg. C'est moins brut. Je ne me sens pas la regarder sur un coup de tête, je cherche plutôt à deviner ses pensées, et la raison de ses joues rouges.

"Promis, je trouverais Sacha."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey~**

Voilà j'avais bien dit qu'il y aurait un possibilité de suite x3 En même temps je pouvais pas m'arrêter sur un début de romance !

Merci à Nocturnis-Lepus, anna, Ic'ilver et favoria !

Donc cette suite traitera énormément du ressenti de Penguin, comme une réflexion personnelle qu'il se fait, avec sa conclusion... Je vous laisse y jeter un œil et je signale la présence de Sacha (nyah la lionne du heart ! *^*) made in Nocturnis-Lepus !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

"J'ai quelque chose d'autre à écrire."

J'ai quelque chose à dire, cette fois. Mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse être exprimé si simplement. Des mots rendraient le sentiment stupide, simple et égoïste. Or ça n'est rien de ça. Je suis moi-même étonné de vouloir être cette personne-là. La vérité est que je ne sais pas, je m'y sens obligé, mais je crois que je le dois. Les Heart se sont relevés. Je veux pas être le dernier !

On a cessé d'être l'ombre des vagues, on parle à nouveau de nous dans le journal, bien qu'on ait pas fait grand-chose je l'avoue. Et en ce qui concerne Law… je suppose qu'on devrait lui faire confiance. Il semble se reprendre. Enfin vaut mieux ça que la vue d'une cabine infestée de bouteille et l'odeur d'alcool plein le nez. Donc voilà… j'ai envie d'écrire que tout est ok pour moi aussi, mais si je le fais je me sentirais lâche. Ça ne va pas pour moi. On me dira que c'est normal car ça n'allait pour personne après la nuit Rouge, mais elle est passée, et pour une fois ce n'est pas sa faute, à elle qui m'a prise Lydia, car c'est une autre femme qui me fait mal. A croire que je suis condamné à être l'objet d'une cible ! Mais comment leur en vouloir ? J'aime les femmes autant que Shachi ! Loin d'être un pervers cet amour que j'ai eu pour la blonde m'a rendu plus sensible aux sentiments de celles qu'on n'arrêtait pas de mater. Étrange, me direz-vous ? Je sais pas…

Pour le moment je sais pas grand-chose honnêtement, je sais juste que quand je me lève j'ai des flammes dans la tête. C'est pareil quand je me couche. Quand je bosse sur cette boîte jaune, pareil. Ça me brûle le cerveau et personne ne se rend compte de rien. Ma foi, n'est-ce pas préférable ? Car ce ne sont pas les flammes du manoir mais celles de Sacha, ses grandes boucles rousses qui ne font qu'embellir sa paire d'émeraude à la place des yeux. Et mon bol de céréales le sait ça, à quel point j'aime ses yeux verts, car j'ai tout le temps le nez en l'air. Puis des fois je me surprends à jalouser ces tâches de rousseur qui lui caressent les joues. J'ai les neurones qui se mettent à griller dès que mon regard croise le sien. Je deviens con, je dis n'importe quoi à Shachi pour calmer ce musicien dans ma poitrine et j'attends qu'elle parte. Seulement là je redeviens normal ! Mais je redeviens fade.

Tu m'as fait quoi Sacha ? Je comprends pas… Depuis que t'as foutu cette gifle au capitaine je suis guéri du virus de la mélancolie. Enfin je croyais. Mais je ne cesse d'avoir des moments de fièvre à répétition. Je m'étais dit que je trouverais pourquoi t'as soudainement les joues rouges à côté de moi, et puis finalement je les ai aussi. Je deviens alors muet comme le capitaine ! J'ai même pas envie d'en parler à Shachi car je sais bien qu'il fera le lien avec toi ! Alors je laisse couler car au fond de moi je sais que c'est pas une maladie, pas besoin de toubib je me contente d'analyser pour le moment. Je fais mon propre diagnostique et je me rends compte que je sais rien de toi Sacha. Tu es arrivée parmi nous il y a un peu plus de six mois et pourtant on se connaît pas. Pardon d'être curieux ou maladroit, mais j'ai pas non plus voulu assister à _ça._

Le capitaine avait pris la décision de se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde, et pour cette longue traversée il nous fallait remettre en état cette "boîte de conserve jaune" comme tu l'appelles. J'avais suivi Shachi chez un revendeur de pièces pour chercher des courroies pas trop chères et de quoi faire quelques améliorations. Je cache pas l'ennui, marchander c'est pas mon truc, je préfère franchement avoir les mains occupées à rafistoler la boîte de conserve. Alors comme d'habitude il m'aura suffi d'une minute d'inattention pour me retrouver au beau milieu des rues à me dégourdir les jambes. Je me rappelle d'un moment banal, d'une journée banale en fait, qui s'est vite transformée en cauchemar lorsque je t'ai aperçue là dans le cul-de-sac d'une ruelle. Tu faisais quoi dans un chemin sans issue ? Pourquoi une impasse ? Question stupide car la réponse était sous mes yeux ébahis. Des hommes blessés à mort étaient empilés derrière toi, je comprenais pas bien… Puis mon regard a croisé le tien, toi qui étais là par terre couverte de sang et de plaies. Tes yeux d'émeraude étaient deux rubis fous. Sur le moment je m'étais demandé si cette rousse était bien Sacha Barnet. J'ai tenté de parler, au moins balbutier quelque chose à la femme devant moi, et tes iris ont repris cette couleur que je connais, tu as semblé me reconnaître, et tu es tombée. Me trouves-tu stupide Sacha ? A ce moment c'est la main froide de Lydia qui a serré la mienne : je savais que j'allais te perdre toi aussi si je restais planté là ! Alors tant pis qui tu es ou quelle horreur s'est vue défiler dans ce cul-de-sac je t'ai juste prise dans mes bras et j'ai couru, couru comme si ma propre vie en dépendait ! Je n'ai pu souffler à moitié qu'en te laissant aux mains du capitaine. Si je dois voir toutes les femmes qui me tiennent à coeur disparaître pitié n'en fais pas partie !

Je me rappelle avoir été un fantôme abasourdi devant le bloc opératoire, me demandant sans arrêt si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ou si Sacha vivait encore derrière cette porte. Law avait été le premier à sortie, il m'avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé dehors. Excellent question. J'aurais dû me la poser. Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu au juste ? Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que j'ai répondu. Le capitaine a fait mine de s'en contenter puis m'a demandé de rester auprès de la rousse jusqu'à son réveil. J'avais alors la peur au ventre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me dire à son réveil ? Je l'ai vue tuer des hommes putain ! Je flippe et j'ai honte. C'est Sacha, elle est des nôtres, elle aura forcément une explication à me donner !

Et puis c'est con mais j'eus beau être heureux et tout ce qui va avec lorsqu'on voit un nakama survivre et rouvrir les yeux, elle me repoussa, jura… Encore une fois je comprenais pas bien. Est-ce qu'elle me détestait ? Avais-je fait quoique ce soit de mal ? Je me sais un peu maladroit alors ça ne m'aurait pas étonné, mais il fallait que je sache ce que j'avais vu ! Cha' m'avait devancé et raconté cette terrible histoire responsable de ce massacre. Qui l'eut cru ? Sacha possède un fruit du démon ! Et pas des moindres ! Contrôler le sang comme ça, le faire voler ou juste éclabousser comme une flaque, c'est beau, c'est effrayant, c'est tout ce qu'on veut. Mais ça ne semble pas la réjouir de l'avoir, et d'une certaine façon je la comprends. Elle n'a rien demandé, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Et c'est là que l'expression "être dans le même bateau" prend tout son sens. Je suis en quelque sorte pris de compassion, à ne pas confondre avec la pitié qui ne fait plaisir à personne, et je veux l'aider à vivre ça avec nous, avec moi. Mais c'est pas facile de parler à quelqu'un qui vous esquive sans arrêt ! J'essaie, vraiment ! Shachi me traite de "forceur" je m'en tape du moment qu'elle me pardonne ce qui semble être un excès d'attention. Le capitaine n'a pas tort, je devrais peut-être l'accepter : on a la possibilité de sauver des gens maintenant. Pour en revenir au tout début, c'est pas ok pour moi !

Et si on est de retour, si on est à nouveau les Heart, pourquoi je reste si faible ? Tu peux me le dire Lydia ? Les morts parlent pas, je voudrais pas déroger à cette loi bien fondée. Alors ne me parle pas si c'est juste pour me faire comprendre que j'aurais pas été un homme pour toi et que tu m'aurais bien vite détruit. Mais qui n'aurais-tu pas détruit ? C'était quoi ton plan alors que je te voyais rôder comme une louve affamée autour du capitaine ? Tu ne lui portais pourtant aucun intérêt, et tu le savais déjà accaparé par une autre femme. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais Lydia ? Moi, qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus… C'est comme si ça remontait à une dizaine d'années. Mais alors j'ai foutu quoi pendant dix ans ? Rien, je suppose, puisque je ne m'en souviens pas. En revanche je voudrais te dire ce feu que j'ai dans la tête depuis qu'une belle rousse s'est ouverte à moi. Tu l'as déjà ressenti Lydia ? Je pense que oui, tu as aimé, et tu n'étais pas capable d'aimer à nouveau. Tu croyais te voiler la face mais t'étais comme un livre ouvert. Un type t'a trahie, ou t'a blessée, je ne sais pas. Peut-être t'es-tu vengée et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi, tu es forte. Et par respect pour ce que je sais de toi, je veux promettre ici même si ça n'est qu'un peu d'encre que je ne blesserai aucune femme.

Je sais bien ce que tu m'aurais dit en voyant comme je m'accroche à Sacha comme à une bouée de sauvetage ! "T'es faible joli coeur !"

Ok. Admettons Lydia. Je mets les compteurs à zéro je gagne pas un point. Les événements défilent devant moi sans que je puisse mettre mon pied sur le fil. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour s'en remettre c'était à ton tour, Cha', de me quitter. Si tu cherches à confirmer cette règle qui dit que celles que j'aime partent, alors bravo tu me brises le coeur ! J'ai vécu le cauchemar et le paradis en même temps. Je pensais pas que c'était possible à expérimenter. L'incendie dans ma tête n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux alors que tu posais tes lèvres contre les miennes. Je peux pas le décrire, mais c'était vraiment doux. Puis t'as reculé, j'ai vu ce type étrange qui allait t'emmener affronter ton vécu, j'ai passé mes bras autour de toi et j'ai recommencé. Fallait juste que ça dure plus longtemps et en serrant tes hanches je ne pensais qu'à ça. Pourquoi je devrais te perdre ? J'ai perdu Lydia ! Si je mérite pas tes émeraudes dis-le moi ! Car quand je me suis évanoui après tes adieux c'est la dernière chose que j'ai vue.

Les gens diront que je cherche juste à me convaincre que je suis capable de protéger une femme. Ce ne sont pas des menteurs.

Si vous ne voyez pas, depuis le début j'essaie de mettre un nom dessus. C'est mon défi, le gagne pas avant moi Cha' ! Oh, excuse-moi… j'ai même oublié l'avoir gagné tant ça me semble évident, tu vois ? Je t'aime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Joyeux Noël x)**

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, loulou380, Ai-Neha et Ic'ilver !

 **Hehe je t'avais bien promis une suite mon muffin adoré ! Quand j'ai vu qu'on allait être le 25 je me suis dépêchée d'aller le terminer x3 On peut dire que c'est mon petit cadeau de noël rien que pour toi !**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira ! (et pis même si t'aimes pas c'est l'intention qui compte, nah !)**

* * *

J'ignore une fois de plus par où commencer. Quelques temps sont passés depuis le dernier appel du capitaine, mais je ne saurais dire combien de jours. Compter rendait l'attente plus pénible encore et même si on n'était pas très occupés Shachi s'arrangeait pour me faire sortir dès que Bepo nous y autorisait. Les trois grandes villes de Haldir, aussi attractives soient-elles, ne m'aidaient pas à oublier. Si le bruit infernal des places publiques et la dépravation des tavernes avaient su guérir le chagrin je m'y prêterai volontiers ! Mais pour avoir vu le résultat pitoyable sur le capitaine je m'abstiens. Je préfère largement me faire traîner partout par Shachi que nourrir ma peine avec des bouteilles.

Disons que ma seule source d'occupation était de deviner quel sera son prochain achat inutile et quel malheureux aura à négocier son prix pour ne pas finir sur la paille.

Quoi qu'il en soit nous attendions comme nous le pouvions. Parties de cartes, réparations… même des parties d'échecs. Et par les étoiles ce que je déteste ce jeu ! Je ne connais que la célèbre phrase de fin "échec et mat". Le capitaine y jouait avec Bepo parfois. Il avait bien tenté d'apprendre à Krys mais ça avait viré en crêpage de chignon, comme un peu tout ce qu'ils font ensemble. En y repensant ce silence dans la salle des machines est oppressant. Le brouhaha des outils qui vous surprenait en arrivant avait quelque chose de rassurant, mais personne ne fait plus de bruit que la cyborg en réparant cette boîte de conserve, alors c'est un peu froid et silencieux depuis.

Parler d'ambiance glacial je ne le ferai pas sans évoquer ce dont on se doute tous. _Je suis tombé amoureux de Sacha Barnet._

À vrai dire je gardai ce sentiment secret pour le jour où je reverrai la rousse mais j'ai des camarades intrusifs – Shachi est le pire ! – et professionnels du chantage pour mon plus grand malheur. Si je n'avouai pas dans la seconde ma passion soudaine pour notre pyrotechnicienne c'était mon bonnet qui partait en fumée ! J'ai pas tenté le coup. Désolé si mon courage se limite à un bec jaune sur la tête, c'est qu'il me tient à coeur celui-là…

Je m'égare ? Pardon, je voulais en venir au point où je sais pas quoi dire car dans la confusion je redonne vie à un fantôme malgré moi. Je peux plus m'empêcher de grimacer. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Lydia ? Il semblerait que j'ai eu tort de penser que j'en aurais fini comme ça avec elle. Son regard hautain me poursuit jusque sur le papier. Je bloque. Elle vient de casser la mine de mon crayon. Ses lèvres disent "joli coeur" mais son apparition m'évoque juste de la colère. Pourquoi me hanter ainsi alors que de son vivant elle me rejetait ?

Je ne tiens plus en place. Il faut que je lui dise… Sans me retenir plus longtemps j'avoue tout ce que je lui ai caché. Je lui dis à quel point Sacha me rend heureux pour un rien, elle réplique que ça ne dure qu'un jour.

Je lui dis que c'est sincère, que j'ai jamais vécu ça ! Elle trouve encore le moyen de me contrer et dit qu'on a toujours cette impression-là avant de se faire violemment lacérer le coeur.

J'insiste et dis que la pyromane est unique, car elle l'est vraiment ! Mais ce n'est pas assez pour calmer ses yeux flamboyant de rage. Lydia s'acharne sur moi avec des blessures que je ne lui connaissai pas. Elle veut me faire croire que je ferai ça à Sacha.

Mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer une seconde la faire souffrir autant ! C'est impossible, ce n'est pas moi ! Sauf que la blonde m'enlace moi et mon encre piégée dans le papier comme pour m'inciter à la croire. Mes mots n'ont pas de sens pour elle – je fais juste partie de tous ces imbéciles qui lui ont brisé le coeur. Son étreinte devient insoutenable. Je finis par jeter mon carnet, c'est épuisant.

Comment pourrais-je être cette personne ? C'est tout ce que je me demande. Mon ventre se serre au souvenir de la _nuit Rouge_ et du sang qui baignait mes mains au cours de cette soirée normale que d'apparence ! Tu n'as pas souffert Lydia c'est tout ce que je pense ! Comment aurais-tu pu de toute manière… Aussitôt j'ai plongé ma lame, aussitôt tu es morte. J'ai à peine entendu ton dernier souffle tant il était faible. Le rêve que tu faisais je ne l'ai pas interrompu c'est certain. Et tu pourras le vivre éternellement c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Ma vie était un cauchemar après t'avoir tuée tu sais. Mais… mon rêve à moi ? Il n'a commencé qu'après avoir retrouvé mes deux émeraudes préférés. Depuis le pont du sous-marin je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi scintillant ! Je n'eus qu'à tendre les bras et ils étaient tout près de moi ! me baignant tout entier dans leur chaleur divine. Je ne m'étais jamais senti si bien, ni impatient. L'attente trop longue me montrait enfin ses conséquences tandis que mes mains caressaient d'elles-mêmes chaque parcelle de peau que ma lionne m'offrait. J'avais l'impression d'être affamé depuis des mois. Et quand je plongeai ma main dans ses boucles rebelles c'était un profond désir que je sentai. Chacune de ses expressions avait le don de m'exciter, si bien que je ne résistai pas à l'appel et me jetai avidement sur ses lèvres, sa peau. Celle-ci est couverte de cicatrices et de brûlures. Quelque part je me doutai que les choses n'avaient pas été faciles pour elle à une époque… Mais ça ne me donnait que plus envie de lui donner du plaisir, qu'elle oublie un peu tout ça même si ce n'était que l'espace d'une nuit !

Mes doigts couraient le long de sa chair. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre gémir mon nom ! C'était insoutenable alors que j'embrassai toutes ses petites tâches de rousseurs. Et quand elle me dit qu'elle n'aura aucun regret à ce que je sois son premier, elle fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Je récupérai le carnet ouvert face contre terre et mon crayon cassé. Le souffle brûlant de Sacha contre ma peau déclenchait un incendie au creux de mes reins. Tout son être me faisait littéralement perdre les mots ! Je mémorisai chaque pulsation, gémissement et saveur de la lionne.

Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant, Lydia ? J'en suis sûr à présent je suis bien plus que le pirate que tu t'évertuais à appeler « joli coeur » pour te moquer ! Hmm… D'accord j'ai le nez en sang. Des gouttes rouges se déversent une à une sur le papier comme un début de pluie. C'est que repenser à ma nuit de désir dans les bras de la rousse me stimule un peu trop ! M'enfin, tu vois le principal n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a qu'une chose à en retenir et je te sais déjà sourire, un « joli coeur » au bord des lèvres : Sacha est mon éternelle flamme. Elle brûle tous mes cauchemars et irradie mon corps de sa lumière.

Je ris avec toi si tu veux. Le saignement nasal d'un pervers c'est connu ça s'arrête jamais.


End file.
